User talk:MERLOCK
OY MATES! I HAS SOMETHING TO SAY, SO LISTEN UP! IF YOU WANT A REQUEST DO NOT PUT IT HERE. PUT IT HERE: Art Request Page the instructions are on there, u should be able to figure it out. ;) archive 1 -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 01:59, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Archive2 This didn't turn out too well. yeah! XD----- o.O do you remember what i said he looked like?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 18:05, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Picture Request by Vesper!! (lol, I wanted to do that) kk...uh...I'll begin : *Name - Vesper the Brisk *Gender - Female *Species - Wildcat *Eyes - Dark Brown (almost black) *Fur Color - Gray :*Strip Color - Black *Outfit/Outfit Color - A beige tunic with dark brown leggings. A black wide belt around my very skinny (practically can see ribs) form. (You can add a brown hooded cape, doesn't matter to me, because I can't choose!) *Shoes - Simple sandals. *Weapon - A long bowie knife in a pale red thingamajig. *No Hair *No Background *Extras - A silver hoop-earring in her right ear; plus a long scar on her neck. Tell me if you need anything else! [[User:Vesper the Brisk|'Lady Vesper']] [[User talk:Vesper the Brisk|'Feel free to speak to me..''if you dare!]] 22:00, April 25, 2010 (UTC) he's a triclops Ferret!!! XD thats what i thought when i saw him at first XD LOL thanks Murray! =) he's so cute!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 22:45, April 25, 2010 (UTC) i dunno who i based rund off of =( i don't have a boyfriend, so he can't be based off that... i think i based him off what i want my husband to be like when i get married *shruggle* heehee or get rid on that line under the open eye XD--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 22:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) No, it just rocks cookies. BTW, I've been playing the original Zelda and the adventure of LInk on my collector's edition. They're great. I already have 1 piece of the Triforce in the 1st game. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 23:06, April 25, 2010 (UTC) O.o I love that Pic of Twilight even without his sword!!! can't wait for his evil form!!--Twilight I feel it deep within, I must confess that I feel like a MONSTER!!! Re:Inquiries Not sure what your question is about user search, but regarding the blog: It is easier for me (and less time consuming) to press delete on the blog itself, which in turn deletes all the comments too, then sit there and delete each comment one by one. So if you would please save your blog content somewhere on your computer, let me know when you have done this, and I will delete the entire blog and you can repost it. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:05, April 26, 2010 (UTC) YAYAYAYAYAY!!!! cannot WAIT to read it!!!! btw, i didn't have a request....that i know of.... Arrowtail Beware the psychotic squirrel! 23:32, April 26, 2010 (UTC) IM ON RWW. Just wanted to tell you while I'm uploading mah picture. :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 22:35, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Fol's Past!--Ferretmaiden I Heart Doctor Two-Brains! 15:08, May 1, 2010 (UTC) um, could you draw two of my characters (who are still a work in progress =P) Torn and Kalyndee, my Weasels. for a description, go to Richards talk page, i asked for them there too XD-- Ferretmaiden On A Quest For Cheese Here! 01:26, May 5, 2010 (UTC) great! i was gonna ask you for Wolfstripe and an unnamed ferret minstrel, but i'm not finished with their designs yet so i can't describe em to u.. i've actually had Torn and Kalyndee for two months XD going on three-- Ferretmaiden On A Quest For Cheese Here! 01:34, May 5, 2010 (UTC) no, it's one pic =P should o mentioned that. imitates baby voice (and Torn is just my sweetest chawactor evo! *cuddles a highly embarrased Torn*)-- Ferretmaiden On A Quest For Cheese Here! 01:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC) XD and one more thing, Kalyndee won't be blue in your pic, cause she removed the blue gunk. heres what they look like so you can use ref XD -- Ferretmaiden On A Quest For Cheese Here! 01:44, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey! As you saw, I LOVE the new pic, i'm fn with it being his head, it's actually a little more creepy! ha, yeah, most of my sigs will now have Skillet lyrics, like in this opne is from their song Dead Inside--Dark Twilight Dead Inside, my heart is all flat-lined! one thing, what is the little mark in the bottom left hand corner?--Dark Twilight Dead Inside, my heart is all flat-lined! Well, it took me a few minutes to write down on paper, but I've got that done now XD, so I'll be starting on it pretty soon. This is probably going to be one of the most detailed pics I've attempted - aside from one requested by a friend of mine awhile ago. But I'm glad to have something that'll be a challenge, instead of everything being left up to me :). --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 17:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) why thank you! for some reason the wiki wouldn't let me use it as my sig pic =( and yes! those clothes exactly! i'm glad to see your as wise as you are talented Gives Merlock the elagant leg bow and takes of a floppy sea hat in a sign of respect XD-- Ferretmaiden On A Quest For Cheese Here! 23:02, May 5, 2010 (UTC) yes. computers are a bleedin' pain in a bum. believe me I know. my Laptop has a grudge against me right now =P-- Ferretmaiden On A Quest For Cheese Here! 23:09, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Like my new Random, one week limited Sig? XD sometimes i have a goofy sig for one week then change it to my normal one.-- Ferretmaiden I'm Being Attacked by Giant Egg-plants. Help. 23:18, May 5, 2010 (UTC) New story Hey, I got a ferret recently, and am going to write a story about her at some point, all I have now is:(Niko Quicksilver(my ferret)is Ungatt Trunn's personal servant girl)(from her on out all from parentheses are help from FM)(a slimy captain tries to mess with her, but is saved by her love interest) Her love interest then decides they should flee the army with the Grand Fragorl. waddya thinks so far? and if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me--Dark Twilight Dead Inside, my heart is all flat-lined! XD take your time! i wrote on my sketchbook so i'd recognize it. i wrote : "RAWR! I'm an Artist! Fear Me!" i plan to make that my next one week sig =D-- Ferretmaiden I'm Being Attacked by Giant Egg-plants. Help. 01:56, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Just curious. Why don't you put all your great pictures on here on dA?--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 16:37, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you should. They're really good. ;) Sweet! Oh, that's fine. I requested a pic of Esmeralda from Sam over a year ago and he's only got the sketch apparently. --Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 16:49, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. He is overloaded with work. I'm on the shoutbox on the RWW.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 16:56, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Me too!! Talkie talkie talkie... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:51, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Love the Pic. Anything I can do to repay you, just ask. Potatos are not good in the Rain. Richardo De La Llama I actually never learned Spanish 01:26, May 7, 2010 (UTC) oh my gosh!!!! they totally rock the pizza party! thanks so much! =D Torn's face is a little too innocent, but don't change it! i love it!!!!!-- Ferretmaiden I'm Being Attacked by Giant Egg-plants. Help. 02:33, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Reading it right now. Thanks, XD I am honored! I have the outline finished now. The details may take a bit. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 19:25, May 7, 2010 (UTC) well sure! you have my permission to draw him! want me to make you a love interest who's like him seeing as you like guys like him? whats your request matey? just say the word! (however, don't do what silver did and give me several really looong requests. i almost fell out of my chair when he sent them to me) yes. but i dunno if i'll ever write or post the fan fic. *shrug* Like your sig by hte way! ~.^-- Ferretmaiden I'm Being Attacked by Giant Egg-plants. Help. 22:15, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I would be Glad to help. Leave all information about the Character you want drawn in my Talk page, and I will get to it as soon as I am done with FM's request. Richardo De La Llama I actually never learned Spanish 22:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Heres an excerpt. =P it's not a complete excerpt, so htere are gaps. Kalyndee lay on the stone, panting, blood spurting from her side. she coughed upp a large amount of flem and blood, and let it trickle down her chin, to weak to wipe it away. her eyes glazed over as she saw a group of ravens perched on a branch overhead, waiting for her to die. Torn's paws pounded the earth as he ran through the forest, the vermin band following him. he had to reach Kalyndee, but first, to get rid of these lugs. he made a dash for the swamp, his only hope was in that direction. Kalyndee felt the sharp claws of a Raven dig into her shoulder, as one of them landed. she gave a feeble gasp as it boldly pecked her ear. Torn struggled over to the clearing, and heard the cawing of ravens. he bounded forward to see the ravens flocking the limp form of- "Kalyndee!!!!!" he slew one of the ravens with a shortsword, and turned Kalyndee over and saw the bllod smeared on her face. her eyes fluttered and opened. "Denmark? is that you? you've come for me haven't you?" she murmered. Torn stroked her dry cheek, his voice cracking. "No, it's Torn, Kalyndee, stay with me! i can't lose you! your the only friend i ever had!" Kalyndee's eyes closed. and Torn let out a strangled sob. and hugged her to him. he could feel her heart beating faintly against his. she was still alive. but for how long? He hated being so helpless! "Kalyndee! Stay! I need you!" he moaned. "I want you to be my mate! i should have asked you sooner! i'm sorry!" what you htink?-- Ferretmaiden I'm Being Attacked by Giant Egg-plants. Help. 23:10, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Species: Fox Fur: Mainly black, secondary tan and grey Brush: Black with grey tip Weapons: You can draw me with A meteor hammer. Wikipedia it. Attire: Black tunic, black slacks, grey scarf wrapped tightly around neck, black socks, grey headband, grey dougi-obi, Prescription goggles( think WW1 aviator goggles. Amelia Earhart.) Build: Lean, but large Eyes: bright cyan Oddities: arrowhead tattoo over left eye, crescent moon scar over right Good enough? Ejaxk I'm still here. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Aye. I couldn't resist the...I dunno. The fun I have sketching stuff out that I normally wouldn't even dream about thinking off, I guess. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:23, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sure. I think it would set the mood quite well. Ejaxk So how are you with commissions? Still swamped or getting through the swamp? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 14:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Update! on Zaroc! -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 18:32, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Merlock! I was just wondering; would you like to see my sketch of Merlot, or would you rather I waited to upload until it's done? --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 21:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC) so heres Merlot's Love interest (if ya want him) Steffan Shiraz, a handsome honey colored fox, who's tail tip is colored like a flame. (the edge is red and the farther edge is black), and the place around his eyes are black, and his ear tips resemble the tail tip. he has a lot of whip scars on his back, and his left ear looks like is was bitten. he has a red tattoo on his left arm, a circle with two smaller circles in it, and squiggly line around it. he has sharp blue eyes, he wears a floppy sea hat with a feather (his ears stickin out,so you can see em) a black vest, a red belt and a pair of shorts (kaki) and a waist length silver cape with a golden star in the middle. his weapon is a Scimitar, and a grappling hook. his personality, is quiet, and easy going, but he is very brave, and not afraid to speak his mind, he is also wise, and the others turn to him for advice. Fatal Flaw : can be way to sarcastic, and has a little bit of a dry sense of humor. backstory:he was tortured for information about his tribes wearabouts by his own brother until Merlot and co rescued him. favorite food :PIE well any changes you need done, feel free to ask!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 22:57, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi hello I started my fan fic!sorry if its bad:( el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 23:34, May 9, 2010 (UTC) i was gonna go with trousers and a regular silver cape, but the trousers seemed to mimmick Merlots look a wee bit, and Sage has a waist length silver cape too =P. but whatever you want! you may change it if ya need to! glad ya like him!-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 13:03, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Adaerna Painting Thank you for your comment! I really appreciate it. :D silverartbrush Hello Friend! sure, wotever you think! how bout we have it kinda patchy, if not scrapped together?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 19:46, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Smooch commision (did I spell that right? No, I didn't.) Thanks for offering. I'll put details on your request page in a little bit.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 22:15, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I'm Tara! do you think you could draw me? I'm a tan furred ferret with black paws and feet and mask fur and a black tipped tail, brown hair in a pony tail, a green tunic, with silver lining, a huge bone bladed scimitar, three daggers, and a bow and arrows. i wear a brown cape with a hood as well, and i have green eyes, and three scars on one cheek.. thats about it! =)--Tara Ferretwarrior Gnomes, Fairies, And A Bottle Of Sprite! 22:05, Decembe 22:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) SPLEEEEE!!!!! I think I noticed this before but totally forgot about it but anyways...I just saw that Cybercatmia on dA is a Doctor Who fan!! :D Ohmigosh!! :O I wish there weren't as much scary stuff or else I'd be more motivated to get an account there. Plus, I don't know if me/my parents wants me to risk all the weirdness...And if you've been getting maleware, that's scary, too. By the way, check this out: http://smlaarg.wordpress.com/2010/05/16/nicholas-floats-sketch/ -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 23:56, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Mossflower There has been no official sanctioning of this project, and as such, it remains illegal and does not merit mention here. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:01, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I also value art. I'll try new things. Sometimes, I'll go back to an older style for nostalgic value. I'll tweak a thing here or there. So, overall, I think I'm artsy, but I don't have the stuff to upload art on my computer. X( --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:34, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I have one, but I don't have the equipment to upload the images. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:31, May 18, 2010 (UTC) This just in I'm sooooo sorry about htis but theres been a change in Tara's Design! go to my Userpage for info on her new look! again, very sorry!--Tara Ferretwarrior Gnomes, Fairies, And A Bottle Of Sprite! 22:18, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh my gosh I cannot even express my joy. You are too awesome. His head seems black till you look closely, then you can see the AWESOME detailing. Two things, though. Eye color is awesome, you sparked my genius ( I'll tell you later) 2: I would very much like the arrowhead tattoo over his left eye to be more evident. Otherwise, too awesome. Ejaxk What's your DA ID? Hallo? Hey, Merlock! are you there? I'm on the shoutbox --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 20:23, May 19, 2010 (UTC) your pic of Ejakx (o.O?) is great! can't wait for mine, and please, take your time if you need it!--Tara Ferretwarrior Gnomes, Fairies, And A Bottle Of Sprite! 21:17, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks much Finding flaws with your work is like saying Halo should have a better storyline. Nitpicking a masterpiece. You know what I mean? It's just too awesome. It feels like I'm doing the world an injustice by finding fault in it. Anyways, it's just too awesome. Seriously. Thanks much. BTW, I don't really have ready access to a computer, so I write from my WII. That's why I can't sig. Expect me to friend you on DA soon. Ejaxk RV:OI!!!!!! I am reviving RV:OI!! A link is on my blog to the off-site revival. It is on my personal blog. Here's the link! http://smlaarg.wordpress.com/my-stories/redwall-villains-on-ice/ -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 18:56, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Art Trade Are you asking to do an art trade? That's fine by me, but I'm slammed with three requests and another trade so it may take a while. Do you want me to do Merlot? I've never drawn a fox before! :D Tell me a little about your character and some physical characteristics you want to see. As for mine everything is on my user page. You can get creative with her cloths, I have yet to come up with an outfit for her. ^^silverartbrush Hello Friend! Yay!! Yeah, you can make up one or use mine to comment on there; I don't care :P Next Gen is COOL! I like Data. I tell my mom stuff all the time like, "Data is so hot..." But since he's an android and has no emotions, she always says something like, "But he could never love you...!" -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:20, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Really? LOL I never knew he was in it! xD Data wants to be a human because he never gets jokes and stuff, he could never love or grieve or miss or hate anybody. I have seen almost all of Star Trek original and Next Gen, seen...three star trek movies and I don't go to Trekkie Con. I do have a shirt for Star Trek though. I want to get a toy phaser. Shout Box? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 23:35, May 27, 2010 (UTC) My dog was attacking it, then I accidentally chopped its legs off with a machete, then I had to chop it in half to put it out of it's misery--Kylie Sven Opossum I don't know what you talking about, but it sounds illegal. Yeah, well, I didn't have a brick, and I had dropped the machete from my blistering hand, and my dog scared me, but I had a choice, kill it quickly, let it bake in the sun, or let my dog eat it alive, which would you choose--Kylie Sven Opossum I don't know what you talking about, but it sounds illegal. Need Help So I have to draw a picture of the portrait that Ambrevina or whatever her name is brought of Martin and Rose; you know, the one the mouse girl brought at the end of MtW? Well I was trying to figure out what it should look like...Help? IE: Kissing, staring, hugging, etc. I was looking at Cybercatmia's stuff for ref. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 00:44, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Ummm...Well, basically I have to draw a portrait of Martin and Rose. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 00:50, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I feel bad though!:(--Kylie Sven Opossum I don't know what you talking about, but it sounds illegal. AWw!! Cry. Wow. Sadness.' -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 00:53, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Your opinion on...: Nose touch moment? Cheek Kiss moment? Rose-Martin Hug moment? Leaning towards one of the bottom two. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 00:56, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hm? I mean, I think it was made after Rose's death. I don't wanna do another nose touch, but I thoought a cheeck kiss would be cute. I'm gonna be lazy and just do their heads and shoulders xD -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 01:01, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :P Yeaah. SO MANY STINKIN COMMISSIONS!! How many do you have? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 01:06, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, is it for Snowpaw? I just did a nose-touch thing, cuz I think I'm doing the same one xD Or you could look at Cybercatmia's kissing pictures. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 01:26, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Merlock! May I please have a picture? (puppy eyes) ~Fiona Fox Make me mad, we have a problem! 15:47, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I kinda noticed this morning while drawing Ejaxk's. Good thing I didn't post the epic fail I was drawing for Holly...auggghhhhhhish. Of course, I'm dumping this style in the next few days, sooo...I mean, it's sort of an "Oh well" moment. :P And no, I mean cuz it's coming from you and I know you aren't going "WOW THAT HEADS TOO BIG YOU SUCK", I don't mind. :D -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 17:12, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hon Solo and Indiana Jones are THE SAME!! :O Yeah, hotnesssss. But David Tennant is WAAAHAAAAAY hotter, sorry. I have a picture or two of him on my blog somewheresh... Ahh. http://smlaarg.wordpress.com/2009/12/22/doctor-raccoon/ -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 17:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Commission *Gender - Female *Species - Fox (I really love your foxes!) *Fur Color - Carrot Orange *Eye Color - Sky Blue *Clothes - A tattered forest green dress with a brown rope belt (loosely) around her waist. *No Weapons *No Hair *No Background Simple, no? ~Fiona Fox Make me mad, we have a problem! 19:31, June 2, 2010 (UTC) wanna do an art trade? I'll do Steffan if you'll do Melody and her future mate, Raz Corath (I changed him to a weasel instead of a ferret) If your okay, i'll give you the info on your request page....-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 03:26, June 5, 2010 (UTC) well, i couldn't see any links on your art request page so i'll do it here. '''Raz Corath: light brown weasel with a white underbelly,and hazel eyes. he wears a brown highlanders sap with a ravens feather and a red plaid kilt and a thick leather belt. he has two buckleless straps around his chest in an X and has two samuri swords hooked on his shoulders by the straps. Position: grinning roguishly and pressing his cap over his eyes with two fingers. (he does this when he's embarrased or trying to be funny) Melody: light reddish brown furred weasel with large green eyes and freckles. wear a greyish brown (color known as Taupe) sleeveless tunic with blue around the collar and nonexistent sleeves, and a blue buckleless belt. she isn't holding a weapon. Position: giving Raz a playful shove and laughing slightly. now, what do want for Steffan?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 13:40, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, Merlock! Just thought I'd update you. Painting is going good for Merlot so far. I re-did the outline before I started much, because, after looking at it, her position was very awkward, lol! I'll have to show you the comparison. Neil -- 13:22, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Merl, the most awesomest thing happened. The New Zelda Wii game was announced at E3 today. It's called "Zelda: Skyward Sword". Its graphics are a mix between Twilight Princess and Wind Waker. Ooh I can't wait until it finally is released! :D --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:36, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Could you please read this for me? Thanks :) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 15:36, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Interested? I know that you like doing fan art, and thought that you might be interested in entering a little contest-thing I've set up. You can see about it here. Hope you join! There's prizes, too, by the way. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 16:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) sooooooo, i have a question for you... do emo ponies really eat spaghetti????? what do you think? o.O-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 13:55, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I haven't talked to you in a while (or anyone for that matter). How've you been lately? --Vermin King 05:49, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Guessing that was you who said you were entering my contest? Yay :D -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 23:51, June 29, 2010 (UTC) hello Would you be interested in an art trade? --Skywindredkite 02:21, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Voting for my contest Hi! It's now time for the voting segment of my contest. Just go here to vote. Please vote in all three polls. Just remember you can't vote for your own pic. Thank you!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! ye think? don't ye mean Toatoe sauce? =D i came up with a human fursona/muse! Xd she's a Were-Sapien, an animal who changes into a human... (MY CREATION!!!! MINE!!!! NO TOUCHY!!!!)-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:37, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Me? Psh, I'm not famous for anything but bad art and too many stories. But I am flattered... thank you so much, I am really honored and I will do my best. Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 14:07, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I finished one. And only because I stuck my head into it. Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 14:38, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :) I just got back from a week long vacation with my best friend from Arkansas, and I found about twenty comments on one of my fanfics that I needed to respond to. *dies* Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 15:06, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I know! So yer not th'only 'un 'ere 'oo's swamped. Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 15:17, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Merlock! Ahh ok. I've only got the boots & tail left to do so I will get that done. Yeah, I understand :). I've been a bit busy of late as well. I'll look at your blog right now --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 16:59, July 5, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I just noticed, whenever I send you a message it always begins with "Hey, Merlock!", lol. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 17:04, July 5, 2010 (UTC) IZ DONE Hi, hope you like it! I need to redo the boots and probably the tail ring too though update the file when I do so. thumb| --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 21:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC)